Draw a Circle, there's Earth! I am Philippines!
by Saiyukigallie
Summary: Through ups and downs, she is still standing. Headaches, annoying nations, calamities, and hijinks galore, they would see that she is not someone to be trifle about. Philippines' adventure continues with new people, new challenges, new places and new reasons as of why the painkillers are not working. Draw a circle now, Philippines!
1. INTRODUCTION

_Once upon a time, there was a girl. Girls, on natural standards, are not __supposed to meddle with whatever people are supposed to do. In the present time, however, females seem to be more common as domineering and practical than males._

_And, yet, Spain still wonders why his 'mi hija' __smacks him in the back for doting her too much._

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>**Philippines::**

At the World Meeting, an obvious twitch was seen on her forehead as she listened to the usual speech of America about Global Warming and how to combat it by hiring a 'big hero', England trying to reprimand America for such an absurd ideas, France attempting to flirt with anyone breathing in the room while Latvia pretty much hoping that Belarus and Russia won't skin him alive, China doting on the Shittani-chan while offering to calm everyone down (but to no avail) while Japan is being... well... Japan, Germany ranting on about how everyone in this room is not taking the meeting seriously while Italy... is being Italy. Yep, typical World meeting indeed, why was she dragged here again? She's no strong country or anything- in fact, despite her liberty, she clung on to the strongest country, which is America, but will never admit it- but why is she here again?

Oh, right, because she was dragged to do so.

A sigh escaped her lips not before facepalming at the sole idea as of how in the world the three nations manage to dominate her so. Well, Japan, she could still a bit understand, but the rest are...

Oh, heaven forbid.

"And you wonder why I went wrong downhill..."

Right now, she's envious with her own nation and the fact that she's doing this just for the sake of improving her motherland. Good grief, if this is how she'll endure every single day of her life, she rather take the starving and homeless people of hers.

Ladies and Gents, Juliana Santos, more commonly known as Philippines.

Again, where did they go wrong?

* * *

><p>An introductory chapter of Philippines; I tried my best to recap Episode one of Hetalia but to no avail, so here it is. I'm not sure if there are a LOT of fan fictions about an OC named Philippines (though I wouldn't say the same there are also numerous fan works of Philippines) but I decided to hop in the bandwagon as well. However, this Philippines won't be the nice and feminine one like most. From the history such and such, maybe she's like a tsundere or she's just in her perpetual period.<p>

Who knows, even I don't know. Still, hope you're not sick of Philippines, but here she is. (Considering that I came from where Philippines-chan is... Ahhh~)

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER__, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. Owning them would mean England actually made edible food (Heaven forbid!)._

_Read, Review and message would __give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through puberty. Well, as Spain would claim._


	2. PHILIPPINE ARC 0: Introduction

_For a brief time, her nation were cahoots with the Chinese nation, most notable to China, and he wonders who in the world is that girl watching them while they go on with their trade business._

_For someone who lived thousands of years ago, it seems he's curious of what will be of her in the future. _

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>**PHILIPPINE ARC 0: INTRODUCTION::**

Her boss would usually interact with China's boss once upon a time, trades fairly popular between them. Philippines would usually just sit there like a good, proper girl that she is, taking notes on how to interact with China and his boss as well as to make sure that she remembers everything so, in the future, she could commence a trade with them.

Of course, that is if she were a guy. Unfortunately, she's a girl and girls, at that time, are suppose to be that of a soft-spoken, polite and not get to other people's business. Well, that could be arranged, except she looks like a guy in her childhood years. Go figure.

"Now, Philippines," Her boss would say after the interaction with China's boss. "You should know our place."

Philippines only nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>Trade with other nations was common on those times, where money doesn't seem to be as important as of present time and payment has something to do with trading x with y to someone.<p>

Ah, thank you for the reviews, I know Philippines isn't as 'Maria Clara' as one hopes in the last chapter, but I reckon there's a reason for that. *sobbu* It's just another (short) introductory page of Philippines and her history. From there, you'll see that she's just a small, insignificant piece of land with people that shares a fair trade with China. And yes, she just looks like a he as a child, but that's where the difference ends. She's still a she, you know. Still keep thinking of present-time Philippines as that pragmatic (probably on constant period as Spain sometimes said) yet jolly person.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER__, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would __give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through the asylum. Well, we're going there if the W8 keeps up with their shenanigans._


	3. PHILIPPINE ARC 1: Spain finds a girl

_He found her one day and decided to adopt her as his niece. She seems happy about it but, at the same time, recluse about it. _

_You can't blame her; it was by accident that she was found in the first place, so she doesn't know._

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>**PHILIPPINE ARC 1: SPAIN::**

Spain found her one day while on his usual walk and decided that- oh, heaven help us!- adopt her. He became a father-figure to her, teaching her the ways such and such due to the fact that she seems... less than informative with everything else except her own. From how to be civilized (when Spain found wee, little Philippines, she was living in a land filled with semi-civilized citizens but pretty much still goes with hunting and all), probably dotes on her like a father who is proud of their little achiever sprite of a daughter, and dresses her up like a proper girl she's suppose to be.

Philippines was given an actual name by Spain, _Ma. Juliana Fernandez-Santos_ - **Juliana Santos** for short- and it was pretty. Philippines like it, but she never really understood the importance of that name in the first place, or the fact that why does it have to be so long.

"From now on, you call me Uncle Spain, alright little one?"

Philippines was oh-so eager to call someone 'Uncle' for the first time (nobody took notice of her except China, and back then she was still wee small to be acknowledge), considering how the word rolled out on her mouth quite contently, so 'Uncle Spain' it is. Most of the time, she could be seen in Spain's house, playing along or trying to please her adopted 'father'. Once, she met Romano whom she was curious with. However, she's a tad shy to the other nations not Spain so she never get to know him that well.

Ah, well, Romano doesn't seem to know her as well either considering she tends to stay with Spain quite a lot if not hiding inside the closet for whatever reasons.

"Come on, don't you want to play with Romano for a bit?" Spain asked him but it seems her soft demeanor as a child made her also a bit recluse. Then again, she's just a shy and soft-spoken tot. "Alright, uncle will find a way to amuse you!" With a pat, he told her that if she's a good girl, then he'll play with her.

* * *

><p>The encounter, though fated, was an accident. He never expected to stumble upon a soft-spoken female in the wild and decided to took her in. It was natural but she may get used to it. Spain took notice of her first so it is also natural that she's... sorta-clingy to her adopted father.<p>

Something I learn while making a Hetalia fanfic through MS Word; I find it hard that spell check does not check the nations as singular, personified beings but as nations. Yeah, it fits but can't blame them. Hetalia. I have to re-read my history for this, but Spain would definitely go for the _'that uncle you wish was locked in your basement of yours'_ rather than the _'doting, protective' kind. But Spain has his moments._

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER__, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would __give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through the food storage. Knowing Philippines, she might eat the whole thing up and still have space for more. Blame America for that._


	4. Uncle Spain and Cebu

_From time to time, Spain would visit Philippines to check on her if she's not visiting, and most of the time she's fine with it. However, sometimes, Philippines would show her __volatile side when the talk about World Meetings, politics or anything else regarding such topics would come at hand. _

_And when Spain visits her all too frequently, to her dismay (and to Romano's delight)._

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>**UNCLE SPAIN::**

"B-but I thought you would want to see your Uncle Spain visiting you, mi hija~!"

Opening the door as a head pop out to check on the nearly-begging Spaniard. Philippines could have swore she never gave her address to anyone, unless-

"Please tell me America didn't hand out my new address, _again_!" She grumbled, finally opening the door to let the older man in, her arms crossed and not in a good mood. Then again, she was never in a good mood when you talk to her about anything and everything politics... or the World meetings in general. She could have swore that most of these meetings consists of nothing but idle trouble and a reason to get out her weapon, if it weren't for the fact that most of them consists of powerful nations. Ah, such a sad life for her to be so small.

"Well, not really," Spain chuckled sheepishly, giving his usual pat onto the female's head as a sign of greeting. Even though her mood was something that can match Hungary's, it is to say that she still feel paternal attachment to Spain after being with him for so long. "Ok, so I asked him, out of passing, I didn't expect him to actually give one to me, mi hija~!" He chuckled, but not before a pillow hit him in the face. "You're so mean to your uncle sometimes, mi hija~"

"Remind me to throw my slippers at him at the next World meeting, I'm sure Iggy won't mind."

Then again, the thought of England made them... cringe for some reason. Dammit, what the hell is wrong with that Brit?

"On second thought, screw the slipper. I'm going with Mister Cebu here!"

Spain still wails up to this day as of how the soft-spoken and polite Philippines turned out wrong as soon as he saw her pull out her trusty Pinuti from the sheath and slashed it around while muttering stuff about _'going to stab America with Cebu'_ and other statements concerning slashing and stabbing America. Still, he couldn't help but smile on how she has been improving as an independent country (and woman) and that, deep down, she still clings on America from time to time like a brother.

Sad she doesn't do the same with him around. Ah, well. History.

* * *

><p>The encounter, though fated, was an accident. He never expected to stumble upon a soft-spoken female in the wild and decided to take her in. It was natural but she may get used to it. Like Spain and Romano, it seems their relationship is somewhat weird, but unlike Romano, Philippines doesn't mind a lot more about his clingy tendencies. Must be the time.<p>

Pinuti, as described by Wikipedia, is a Filipino sword from Visayas, part of the Bolo line of knives. Ironically, Pinuti is made in Visayas and Cebu, the name of her weapon, is a city located in Visayas. Yes, I did my research and homework. Man, if my History teacher sees me now, I wonder what she'll think of me using our history as a plot for a fanfic. Ah, woe is me.

I also noticed that there are a LOT of characters named Philippines and that there are some Hetalia fanfictions that has the same title as mine. Gotta change that. Still, I don't think I'll make a paring out of this, considering that... well... A Japan paring seems plausible with Philippines, but I might make her go mad with it. So, no, steer away from parings. Maybe on my next Hetalia fanfiction. *sobs*

Oh, and fun fact. Said Pinuti of hers is named Cebu, but you already know that. She has a (suicidal) pet tarsier named '_Bohol_', the aforementioned slippers that she was suppose to use to hit America are named '_Marikina_' and- Spain named them himself- her breasts are called '_Makiling_'. You'll see them (except Makiling, heaven forbid) in the later chapters along with explanations for their names (lest you already know why). *sobbu*

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER__, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would __give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through the food storage. Knowing Philippines, she might eat the whole thing up and still have space for more. Blame America for that._


	5. PHILIPPINE ARC 2: The British Occupation

_Sometimes, England, as a young and rebellious teen, decided to torment a certain country due to getting the good stuff from Spain (and because it's Spain, for crying out loud). Ranging from a simple tease to taking her lunch without her consent, it was safe to say that it's all for fun. _

_At least that was the past. They seem to get along just fine in the present._

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>** PHILIPPINE ARC 2: British being mean to Philippines::**

Not long after, Spain decided to educate Philippines further as she started to learn more and more about the outside world. He noticed how fast she seems to learn and adapt, which is good. He made a right choice, he smiled, knowing that there will be a brighter future for her.

The female was happy that her country's thriving thanks to Spain, but from time to time she seems to find him a little bit too clingy, as if he's obsessing over her like an over-protective father. It's not to say it's bad, but rather it sometimes made her think that she must be a keepsake needed to be locked up and not to use lest she breaks like a porcelain doll. Philippines seem sad about it, always wanted to learn new things, that maybe Spain is afraid she might leave him.

"I'll never leave Spain, he's my uncle!"

Of course, that was what she said. There are still a lot of things for her to learn, apparently.

One time, England, jealous of Spain and how fond he is to Philippines, decided to claim her as his own by taking her away from him. For a brief moment, he manages to indeed succeed, which also made her fret about it. Once in a while, he seems to enjoy bullying her, getting most of stuff (and probably her lunch as well), and to rub it in that she is younger than him and therefore he can claim her.

"That's my food!" Philippines wailed as a small sneer appeared on his face. "Please~"

"It's mine now," England said with a proud tone. "Maybe you should stop clinging to your uncle and live independently."

A few days later, he was reprimanded and Philippines came running to Spain while crying about being bullied dozens of times by England.

Funny thing was, in the present, it seems the two even forgotten about the childhood event and they seem to get along just fine.

Sometimes.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, England, as a pirate, bullies Philippines because she is weak and clings to Spain a lot. He also decided that since she has nicer things due to being a girl and all, he would take them. It didn't take long before Spain did something and that was the last of him bullying her. Fortunately, they get along well in the present.<p>

Based on the British Occupation, could have imagine Iggy taking stuff from Philippines. Poor her. Still, history is history. Could have been funnier if we're actually got invaded by Iggy, but you can't have everything. Strange, and I didn't even took notice of this until after I got hooked with Hetalia. Funny thing was, my parents told me I'm starting to learn something when I told them about Hetalia. Whaaa...?

Started to ask my parents about World history, and they sorta wonder what I ate. Ah well, Hetalia, never failed to faze me.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER__, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would __give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through the laundry. She does her laundry, folks, and she doesn't mind. No, she does not take everyone else's laundry, thank includes your trousers, France!  
><em>


	6. Germany and Philippines

_Despite the differences, there is one, or two, things that Germany and Philippines have in common._

_They easily get a headache with the company they keep... and the fact that said headache is resolved by drinking alcoholic beverages._

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>**AT THE WATERHOLE...::**

"Cheers!"

It was unusual, but not uncommon, for some that both Germany and Philippines would sometimes get together in a bar, drinking their hearts out with beer. While Germany seems to favor drinking it straight, Philippines is pretty lenient with whatever snack she could have her hands on as long as it's something for her to douse it down. In this case, she went with the usual beer and nuts for her order.

"Geez, I can't believe I have to scrunch my dignity so I could ask America for cash, _again_!" Philippines grumbled, scratching the back of her head while chugging down onto her mug. Germany finds it amusing that someone who looks so petite and practical would even comment something like that, more so drinking her problems down without a shame in a world. Normally, she has this friendly disposition to everyone (save for some certain people out there) but he can't say she has this... er... bi-polar tendencies from time to time, or so he was told. It reminded him a bit of Russia's younger sister, for some reason.

"You really need to work on your economy sometimes, Philippines," Germany commented, chugging his drink as she nodded solemnly at the thought. "And stop asking America for cash, Spain seems to be more than happy to lend you some, from the looks of it." Raising an eyebrow when she shook her head, he looked at the raven-haired female with curiosity as he wonders why she declines such an idea.

A sigh escaped her lips as Philippines smiled wryly, sipping on her mug before explaining to him the reason. "I owe Spain far too much," She said, right elbow resting on the counter. "My relationship with him is kind of like America and England, so maybe I may run to him from time to time, but I'm not going to have him bother about my financial needs right now." He chuckled as she continued. "Besides, he's the sole reason why I'm in my place today, kind of makes me wonder if he favors me over Romano, but details." Another chug of beer coming from the female. "I'm just going to let things slide and let him not breathe behind my neck."

"You sure about that?"

Only another hearty chuckle from Philippines. When it comes to drinking and telling stories, it sure goes to show that Philippines is quite a drinker and a teller. Maybe it's one of the reasons Germany fancy her whenever he feels like hitting the alcohol than anybody else.

"Besides, as I said before, some of our relationship kind of reminds me with Iggy's with America's, messed up to some degree. Still fresh somewhere, but I rather not bother him anymore since he's the sole responsible of my existence."

* * *

><p>From time to time, Ludwig and Juliana will meet in a bar and have their drink-out together, especially whenever they started to question their company's sanity. With both of the nations sharing the same common love of drinking the alcoholic beverage known as beer, it's no surprise they get along so well.<p>

It's October, the unwritten law states that it's the month of drinking alcohol (most notable beer). We blame Germany for the introduction of that holiday, but Philippines seems more than willing to take a share with the beer

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER__, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would __give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through the beerhouse, drinking all her problems away with Germany. Hurrah for drinking within age!  
><em>


	7. PHILIPPINE ARC 3: Independence

_She didn't want this to happen, she only wanted was freedom._

_It costs her their innocence and bloodshed for the sake of the thing she wanted the most. Freedom._

* * *

><p><strong>::PHILIPPINE ARC 3: Independence Day::<strong>

She tried every means but, still, Spain said no. She tried being in her best behavior. She tried to bribe him. She even tried to beg and plead, but Spain's adamant answer is still the same.

"No."

Simple, two letter word. That's it.

She was learning quite too fast, adapting too fast, and looking things with perceptive view. He was starting to be afraid of what she would do hence he started to treat her strictly, compared to how he used to act towards her. Spain started to restrict her, punish her even for even the smallest of mistakes. And Philippines didn't like it, one bit. She doesn't know why, and she wanted to find out, but even questioning about it earned her a scolding.

She won't be young forever, she muttered to herself. She's already old enough to live on her own, but still not old enough to be independent. Such naive thoughts, but Spain decided that she's just being childish.

But watching helplessly as three of her people were executed and watching her people die one by one just for the sake of freedom?

That was the last straw.

"We're ready."

It was the first time that she held such an item. Such a lovely and dainty girl with skin as fair and eyes as bright, holding such an atrocious item for the sake of freedom. It would be her first time she would hold such a thing called a 'weapon' (said weapon will soon be known as her favorite weapon, 'Cavite'), foreseeing a path where her hands will be calloused not due to harvest or manual labor but from holding an instrument for her (somewhat) selfish gain.

"Let's go."

Bolo aimed at the fallen and cornered Spaniard, Philippines narrowed her eyes as her normal nature of being a clingy, needy child was overshadowed by a hardened, worn and cold facade that she holds now.

"Philippines," Spain uttered through his injuries, his features soften in contrast to her stale look. "Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Where did he go wrong with her, he raised her well and educated her and gave her attention, but why did she turn out this way?

"I'm not a kid anymore, Antonio, and we all know that."

Perhaps...

"Juliana..."

However, she did not gave the death blow as she intentionally planned, lowering her weapon as she turned around and walked away, hiding the fact that, despite what she have done, she is still his favorite 'mi hija'. This is not Philippines, she only wanted her freedom, death is asking for too much.

On that day, June 12, Juliana Santos watched as her nation celebrated her birthday, the Independence in which she and her people sought for.

* * *

><p>Juliana Santos' birthday, the day of Independence, is the sign that the Philippines is (temporary) free from the Spain's captivity. Though temporary, Philippines, as a nation, still cherished the fact that they are finally free to do what they want. Temporary because we were sold to America a few years after the proclamation of Independence thanks to the Treaty of Paris. She didn't want this to happen, fate decided to play a cruel joke that changes their relationship forever, just like how it did to both England and America.<p>

The National Independence day of Philippines is June 12, as stated in the history books I've been reading once upon a time. I tried to make it a bit dramatic, sort reminiscing the American Revolution, though I think I'm not really too happy with this. Ah, well, that means I need to study and refresh history more. On the lighter note, I would sense a foreboding relationship between our feisty nation and majority of the European nations anytime soon (and probably another drink-out session with Germany. Seriously, that woman's gotta stop drinking her beer with a German.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through the computer shop. She seriously needs to print those files or else her boss will definitely off her head._


	8. Philippines and Festivities

_Despite how they see her in the meeting, she is actually quite a hospitable person._

_Strange how she haven't gain any weight as of yet, though. Strange diet? Unusual food she's eating? Or maybe that's just how her body is. Go figure._

* * *

><p><strong>::... And yet Philippines isn't bloated yet::<strong>

America have to admit, for a petite female she sure have a lot of appetite. Some of the nations (Apparently, both Axis Power and Allied Force decided to visit Philippines to check on her, a.k.a. visit for no apparent reason at all) informed her that they will be visiting and, as soon as they arrived at her home, lots of home-made foods were displayed in numbers as Philippines came out from the kitchen holding another pot that steamed with such lovely aroma.

"Wow, I didn't know you can cook!" Italy awed in amazement at such number of foods before them. "And you did this all by yourself?" Normally, China would be the one who takes the food seriously, but it seems that the words are true about how a part of her culture were influenced by China. No wonder he still includes her as a 'little sister' like the rest of the neighboring nations, though not as frequent as how Spain still treats her.

"I sorta asked Spain for help."

And, indeed, Spain also came out from the kitchen with a plate of rice, bidding everyone a greeting. "Anyway, you guys are visiting, might as well prepare some food. So, here it is!" She said with a proud tone, placing the pot down before dusting her hands and removing her apron. "Come on, guys, the food won't eat itself, so dig in!" Needless to say, everyone, even America, was awed by not only her hospitality but by the fact that she cooked so many as if there's a big party only for them to just visit her and say hi.

Then again, Spain told them that Philippines tends to prepare and cook a lot of food for her visitors even if they're just going to drop by for a visit, and that she tends to prepare enough for a party.

Typical Philippines.

* * *

><p>They're not exactly the richest country in the world, but they're certainly quite fond of festivities, or just preparing food in general. It's the part of Philippines outside the world meetings that they appreciate about.<p>

Tried poking on some of the Philippine culture, and I realize every occasion we tend to eat a lot... that or prepare a lot of food. It would be interesting for the other nations to be surprise on how a chatter-bug she is when not in the meeting.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through someone's birthday. Most notably America's birthday. _


	9. PHILIPPINE ARC 4: America and Philippine

_With the help of a larger nation, a certain nation got what she wanted._

_However, this is just the tip of the iceberg. She is still young, easily exploitable, naïve. _

* * *

><p><strong>::PHILIPPINE ARC 4: America::<strong>

_Friends with benefits. _

That was their relation between Philippines, Juliana Santos, and America, Alfred F. Jones. He helped her with the independence from Spain, but with a price. Unfortunately, for him, Philippines became cocky from her consecutive victories with Spain that she forgotten that it was all thanks to the larger nation's help, so the blonde-haired nation decided to teach her a lesson. It sure did the trick; Philippines succumbed to America's victory thus ending a feud between them.

For now.

"No fair~" Philippines wailed, frowning at the smug smirk from America's face. He seems to intentionally want her to know her place and the fact that it was because of them that she got what she wanted from Spain.

Still, it was a tiny feud. After showing her actual place in the food chain and humbling the young female (she's in her early teens, it seems, rebellious and all), Philippines manage to return back to her former, somewhat-ascetic self though the scars are still present and she couldn't be any more wounded by it as before.

"Right, so you scratch my back and I scratch yours, ok?" America grinned to the sudden proposition, patting her in the back in the process. "Of course, I'm greater than you so you scratch my back more, ok?" Already, Philippines' temper is starting to show itself, tried and tested, but she couldn't do anything about it. She only nodded a 'yes' but deep down, she's going to plan something bad on him.

One of these days...

* * *

><p>The Treaty of Paris made it possible for America to get hold of Philippines as its annex from Spain. In short, Philippines were sold off and we became part of America's colonial territory; <em>if<em> my memory and history serves it correctly, of course.

At some point, Philippines kind of needed to swallow her pride once in a while and what better way to do it is for America to actually beat the craps out of her in the Philippine-American war. Surprisingly, present time made them quite close (with her asking him for money, judging from the recent relationship of those two). Go figure. Sooner or later, got to make this part, yes?

I also got interested when one of my reviews made me think if Philippines should have a paring. Well, knowing Philippines... I'll see if I can surprise you with that. Feel free to speculate through various means (and hope she doesn't pull out the slipper on us). *shrugs*

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through shopping for Christmas presents. _


	10. America

_Over the years, their bonds never seem to fail unlike a certain nation and him._

_Maybe because he's not like him to actually cling on the past; both of them like to move on further to the future._

* * *

><p><strong>::America tries his best...::<strong>

It was an unusual relationship, but a (brother-like) relationship nevertheless. Even if she told herself numerous times that she won't bother him anymore, the female still goes at it and asks. He, on the other hand, despite the fact that he's starting to pinch on cash and told her many times about it, still helps her financially despite that he's in the deep end as well. Of course, he reasoned that this is what 'heroes' do the most.

"I promise I'll pay back, really!"

"But you still owe me, kiddo!"

"But we seriously need it!"

"... Ah, alright. But you're going to pay me back next time."

Japan, previously Philippines' greatest enemy who is now one of her closest buddy, once wondered why in the world she would constantly ask America for money. It also made him wonder if she's actually that poor or there's something else with that agenda of hers.

"Philippines-san," Japan asked as soon as America leaves with a sigh, though in his mind he had to keep watch on the younger nation. "I can't help but notice... you seem as though, your relationship with America is like of a sibling." He tilted his head a bit as a sheepish grin appeared on her face at the comment, though he could already tell that the affiliation between the raven-haired female and the blonde-haired one at the time where they are still enemies was very much evident with what he saw.

"Oh, you already know that," Philippines stated with a small nod. "Sure, I have to beat him up a lot when he's starting to act stupid- which made Iggy thank me for, sometimes- but he's been in my back and I've been in his back. We're just scratching each other's back, to be honest with you." Japan nodded knowingly, smiling at how their relationship somewhat reminded him of his fellow comrades, Germany and Italy.

"You really are fortunate to have someone like him around."

"Yeah, now if he gives me those tickets to that new movie I wanted to watch next week..."

Some things never change.

* * *

><p>Back in the days, Philippines would sometimes borrow money from America for their projects. Lately, with the Philippines' economy, there would be a possible chance that they could repay America back even if it's little by little.<p>

We'll exploit that somewhere in the future where little Philippines would decide to pull out her wallet and give back what she borrowed from America. Asides financial ones, I think they're having a great relationship with each other. Not actually good with Economics, but could be worse.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through spring cleaning. _


	11. Bohol

_Up until now, nobody knows the reason of having the feeling that somebody's watching them whenever they are in Philippines' place._

_Well, that and the fact that she never dared showing it to everyone for specific reasons._

* * *

><p><strong>::Bohol the Tarsier::<strong>

Mostly kept inside the house, every nation who visits Philippines would have the feeling that somebody else asides the female nation is watching them before noticing something brown, furry and small somewhere in the corners of her house. Italy and Germany decided to visit her one time just to say hello (and ask her if she's feeling better after the World meeting fiasco) and finally saw the 'unidentified furry object' as a big-eyed, brown monkey-like species.

"What in the world is that?"

Philippines, thoroughly amused, made a clicking sound before the creature immediately rushed from its perched and cling onto her neck.

"Oh, it's my pet tarsier, Bohol." She said. "Though I never expected him to be outside the room, probably hungry, I think." Deciding to feed the critter, she went to get the jar where she placed the bugs ("So that explains why you have a jar of grasshoppers in the shelf~" Italy exclaimed as soon as he asked what's Bohol's food) and handed the palm-size creature to Italy. "He's small and gentle, so try not to drop him too much. I'll be right back!"

When she come back with the jar of bugs, however, Philippines nearly gave a loud and exasperated groan as the female saw both the two nations trying to pry the marsupial away from the wall as it tries to hit its head into it over and over again.

"Bohol, not this again~"

Italy and Germany finally learn the fact that her pet is quite the suicidal type when Philippines is not around, causing panic to almost everyone. Once more, they wonder about how in the world she manages to take care of her pet without going suicidal once in a while.

* * *

><p>Tarsiers are small primates that are mostly native in the Philippines (among other South East Asian countries), specifically in Bohol (hence the name). They are carnivores but they mostly eat on insects (rare occasion would be birds, snakes, lizards and bats) and they are quite the shy type of animals. And, yes, they are suicidal, as stress tends to make them hit their soft head in the trunk of the tree. They're easily stressed creatures for some reason, so I'm not surprised about having a wildlife preserve just for them in the Philippines.<p>

Not once have I seen this creature, asides in the picture and the toy tarsier back in my parent's bedroom. I love that toy, it looks like it's staring in my soul. She doesn't show her 'pet' (or brings them to her World meetings, heaven knows she might imitate the critter one of these days) due to, as stated before, suicidal issues of that critter with stress and people so it's a legit reason as of why no one's aware of the creature's existence till recent. Then again, I feel sorry for Bohol. Sort off.

This is a nice de-stress from the Philippine arc. Ironic. Haha, very funny. *facepalm*

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through preventing her pet Tarsier from actually using Germany's body to kill itself. May no primate blood be spilled on Germany's crisp-clean clothes, thank you. _


	12. PHILIPPINE ARC 5: Ceasefire

_Despite her advances, America seems to still find in his heart to forgive her and lend her a helping hand so she can improve to become a better nation._

_Typical for someone who colonized a smaller nation; they, do, have their uses after all._

* * *

><p><strong>::PHILIPPINE ARC 5: Ceasefire::<strong>

Despite what happened, America still tended her wounds from their fight which is a rare thing to do. Sure, he's the hero and all, powerful and able to defeat such a small nation like Philippines, but he's not stupid and heartless. He wasn't sure if this is out of his character, but the wounds did hurt her a lot and he can't help but lend the young female a hand.

"You should be careful next time, Philippines."

"..."

Trying to uplift the mood from the grumbling and dishearten nation, America ruffled at Philippines' hair as he playfully tried to shift her out of her mood. "Geez, you should be thankful that the hero America didn't off you! If I wasn't a Hero, I would definitely turn you into a slave or something!" She seems to take his words literally, yanking her arms away from the blonde-haired nation and turned around, back facing him, refusing to even show her face in both shame and anger. "Aw, come on Philippines, I was just joking around! Of course I would never kill you!" Another pat in the head but she refuses to reconcile with him. "Stop being bitter about it, let bygones be bygones and let big brother America help you out, ok?"

All she wanted was independence, is that too much to ask? Turning her head slowly, Philippines, still tart about the loss, only nodded carefully as he asked if he could resume treating on her wounds.

Their relationship grew steady as years gone by, attempting to teach the rebellious female and helping her. She started to mellow down, accepting the fate that there's never a way for her to fight back without causing such severe casualties or death to her people. For once, he briefly realized how hard England has done to raise him, so he can, to some extent, see himself from her point of view.

Because of that thought, it made America harder to let her go on her own this time.

* * *

><p>After the Philippine-American war, things began to settle down for both countries. Things did improve for the smaller nation thanks to the Americans.<p>

America seems to (briefly, if possible) see himself through Philippines' actions towards England, and he have to say they are similar in some aspects. It can also point out the trigger for their strong bond with each other compared to her and everyone else; hm, nothing else to say about it, honestly.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through her laundry, part two!_


	13. PHILIPPINE ARC 6: World War II and Japan

_Under the hands of Japan, Philippines suffered severe casualties, both in and out of war._

_That was once upon a time; both of them dare not to dwell on the past and decided to start anew. But the past is still there to remind them of what was once the darker days of their time._

* * *

><p><strong>::PHILIPPINE ARC 6: Japanese Occupation::<strong>

She didn't like him.

She did not like him, _one __bit_.

On her own, facing none other than Japan who manage to capture her, Philippines was well much in trouble because of it. She didn't like him at all, and the hostility with him prove quite a strong feeling on her side. She rather die than to acknowledge defeat for the third time with another nation, but it seems Japan did not give her the chance.

Instead, he let her be and she attempted many times to fight back. Unlike America, however, Japan does not hesitate to fight back to a warrior like her, his mind never registering the sole fact that she is a woman.

However, there are times that he feel sorry for her inferior yet hard-headed state, and amazed at how such a lovely girl can be quite a seasoned fighter, despite her constant lose in his hands. He is older than her but it seems she always manage to stand herself up with her two feet despite the other nations (notably America and Spain) past invasion, noting on how stubborn she is no matter how much she goes down. She did not ask for help from America (whom, for some unexplained reason, did not come whenever she calls for his help considering he's busy with other things) and she still feels bitter about what Spain did (though, after confirming it, she was actually feels guilty of what she did to him).

Many casualties...

How much more does she need till she realizes that she is not fated to fight nations larger than her? How much more does she have to watch her people suffer because of her ignorance and naïve intentions? How many more do they need to die just to fulfill their wish of freedom, countless? Passively abused, stressed, physically, mentally and emotionally tired, Philippines could not take it any longer. No matter how hard she tried, however, she needs to fight on if she wanted to survive.

Sometimes, they were enemies, sometimes they were friends. But it didn't took too long before America finally came back to save her.

* * *

><p>Japan got hold of Philippines around the WWII and, from the history of the Philippines, they had it rough with the Japanese occupation especially the known '<strong>Bataan Death March<strong>' and the issue about Comfort Women. It was hard times for Philippines and they got severe casualties and deaths, all because they are colonized by the Japanese.

Damn it, I'm getting all History all over again. In the present, I doubt Philippines and Japan would still have their grudges on each other, Philippines being forgiving and such, but the WWII episode made me think that maybe they just had a bad funk in their meeting in the war. Philippines does NOT look in the past way too long, I tell you that.

Geez, why do most of the Philippine Arcs are somewhat depressing? Anyway, we're reaching to the end of the Philippine arc, considering this is suppose to be shorts about Philippines and her relationship with the rest of the nations around the world. Meh, it's not that bad. I still blame the shimeji of Japan and Philippines for that! *shot*

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through food shortage. Heaven knows women need their food intake, no matter what. _


	14. Ireland, Okinawa & Romania

_There are few things Philippines doesn't want to be bothered at every time she's attending a world meeting._

_And, as you may have guess, one of those things is about another ramble happening just outside the door where it is her only salvation from death by stupidity. Or so she claims, you never know._

* * *

><p><strong>::Ireland, Okinawa &amp; Romania had an agreement::<strong>

Young, ginger-haired Ireland stood in front of the door leading inside the World Conference room, tapping her foot on the ground and grumbling as of why in the world '_they_' (most notably England and her own brother, North Ireland) decided to leave her to her devices. Right beside of her is the known NEET-rumored younger '_sister_' of Japan, Okinawa, which is a surprise since she wasn't usually seen outside her own room most of the time, unless said interaction would have something to do with trading, economy and tagging along with her brother, Japan.

Standing in the halls of the building, just in front of the door leading to the current World Meeting where the female country stood, Okinawa looked at Ireland as she returned the gaze, raising her own, bushy brow as of why the black-haired, pyjama-gown-wearing woman is staring at her.

"Aye, are ya looking at me brows, lassie?"

Covering her bottom half of her face with her large sleeves as to not show that she was giggling slightly with the shorter teen's accent, Okinawa merely shook her head as she replied to the ginger-haired female beside her.

"No, though I would politely want to ask what brings you here."

The two were silent for a whole minute, as if both of them are assessing each other, before the raven-haired Japanese decided to speak first on their behalf.

"I was forced by Osaka-san to deliver aniki's lunch." She watched with interested as Ireland nodded knowingly, as if understanding her, before she continued. "And... you are?"

"Gonna ask England if I could stay at his house for the weekend. Something happened in the kitchen, din go too well for me." Another stifled giggle escaped Okinawa's mouth before the younger female retorted. "Ei, you can' blame me for inheriting me brother's sense of cooking, ya know, lass!"

"You talk like Scotland-san, for some reason."

"I do not!"

"Hai, yes you do."

"Do bloody not!"

Another stifled giggle from the younger Japanese.

"And now, you reminded me of England-san."

"Oh, jimminy~"

While the one-sided bicker occurred, with Ireland almost tempted to pull out anything she could grab around to be use as a hitting item while Okinawa merely mused her companion with mild interest, another female figure walked by as a tut-tutting sound was heard that made the two stop on their what they are doing and looked to see the newcomer.

"My, oh my, you just have to fight in front of where I'm going, do you?"

"Stay out of this, Romania~!"

"Sumimasen, Romania-san, Ireland-chan is just having a rough morning."

"I do _bloody_ not!"

With only a smile, Blonde-haired Romania only shook her head as the ginger-haired country resumed to taunt on the Prefecture, while Okinawa rectify with merely mocking lightly on the threats as if finding the short nation cute (_"'m not cute, I'm a Nation and you're just a Prefecture!" "But you are cute, like a child, hai?" "Just because my body's underdeveloped and I look like a child despite being older than what that Bloody Brit says doesn't mean I am one, ya bloody dame!" "I never said that." "Ya'r about to~"_). Romania, on the other hand, remained neutral with this tiny feud and watched with mild wonder, though she did attempted once or twice to stop them. Unfortunate, though, she stopped after the third try and only receiving a retort from the shorter nation and decided to just commented once in a while on how amusing the two are sometimes when together.

"Oi, the meeting's getting out of hand in here, so if you're not planning to join the crazy-infused mayhem here then I suggest you guys clear out so I can get the hell out of here before I die!"

The three females (rather, Ireland and Okinawa, to be exact) finally stopped from their petty argument as they looked at the door that suddenly burst open and saw Philippines in front, veins twitching and mouth scowling (they also notice her holding a slipper in one hand) as she glared at them before her. "You just HAVE to add fuel to the chaotic world in flames, isn't it?" She commented once more before slamming the door shut, forgetting that Romania and Ireland was suppose to be part of the meeting as well (she was always '_fashionably_' late, as one nation would say, and Ireland just tend to come in late or not attend for no reason at all) and resuming on what she does best- attempting to smack America with her slipper and probably head-desk altogether.

"Wow, I didn't know Philippine-san is in her period today."

"Aye, tha' lass needs to get her bloomers checked if tha' happen."

"She should really skip attending to the meetings sometimes; it's making her grow old too fast."

The three had a mutual agreement when it comes to Philippines; she's _way_ too much cranky and hot-headed in these World Meetings that they think she's in her perpetual period. At least Spain's only one anymore who thinks that way about Philippines' temper.

* * *

><p>You can't blame Philippines; she's not the only one who gets irked at where these world meetings are heading with America spearheading it, so it's no surprise she's always temperamental about it. Probably because she wasn't being heard most of the time, or maybe it's just her trait of being a tad cranky at pressure. You never know.<p>

Scary thing I realize, back then I was just thinking out of the box of a Japanese character to include here and I never realize that Okinawa and Philippines were into the trade once upon a time until I read about it while working on this chapter. Creepy. Also another surprising fact (that might actually make a legit reason for Okinawa to be a NEET) is that the Okinawa Prefecture, back after the WWII, was under the US admission for 27 years. Or something.

As for Romania and Ireland... well, I decided to go with Ireland as a female, with a flat chest, younger appearance (but she IS a bit older than she looks), ginger-haired and probably a crybaby AND a temperamental (more so than Philippines) while Romania as a female with delicate, lady-like personality and courtesan charms (though you will soon know that it's all just a façade of a more-demented character). Well, she DID become part of Russia one time (I think) and... Well... vampire reference (especially with the Vlad Tepes call, could not resist). We'll see more of them, I promise you that. And yes, Hungary-Romania encounters. Ohohohoho~

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through the world meetings and America's constant rambling. She swear she'll get her guns out and shoot him for it, she really do. _


	15. PHILIPPINE ARC 7: Philippines

_At the end of World War II, the Allied Force was declared the victor._

_With the war over and watching how she fared all these times, it's time for him to see her stand on her own, two feet._

* * *

><p><strong>::PHILIPPINE ARC 7: the Republic of The Philippines::<strong>

With the feud finally resolved, Philippines was finally out from Japan's clutches.

"AMMMEEERRRIIICCCCAAAA~!"

Running back towards the blonde-haired nation like how a child would cry towards their older brother, the smaller nation was glad that things are finally over with all the enduring, waiting and fighting back. With bruises here and there, tired to the point that she cannot hold on her pride to the larger nation anymore, the two decided to head home and get something to eat, probably order some hamburgers along the way since they seem to be too tired to doing anything else right now. Sure, Philippines got some scars and bruises in her body in the process (but it'll heal in due time) and America got a black-eye amongst other things, and they would probably need to explain some things to China one of these days about what in the world happened to the female nation, maybe laugh it off and call it a good time in the future, but at least it's over.

"Geez, you really did a number on him!"

Philippines, though injured, seem quite happy about the outcome, for the first time, as America only ruffled her hair in relief. For once, he felt that she may be growing up a bit too fast for her own good, but he's still worried about how she will cope if he let her go and live the way she wanted to. Then again, if she did manage to take his lifestyle, what would be for her? She, as a nation, might teeter down and whatnot, but it wouldn't hurt to try. She endured being taken by three countries (four if England is included in the process), she managed to stand up on her two feet and still going strong, so what's he worrying about in the first place?

"Kiddo, I'm letting you do as you please from now on!"

"Wah~ wait, really?"

It was then that America decided to let Philippines get her own independence, letting her do (whatever) she wanted to. Of course, she also got a choice if she wanted to return back to America (or to Spain), but the freedom seems what she really needs right now after all the times she have been enslaved, tortured, beaten and watching her people die just for her sake, and Philippines like it very much. A chance to become an independent state, it was something she has been fighting for ever since the female gave her first thought about it.

In honesty, Philippines felt a mixed feeling; she knew well enough from the experiences with Spain, America and Japan on how the world was, and is, in her eyes so the female knew that a hardened resolve is what it takes to take on the world, and more.

'_Perhaps it was really her time to learn how to stand up to the world on her own back, after all.'_

"Yep, you heard me, your own independence!"

"..."

He watched as a smile appeared on her face, wider and brighter than when he first saw her after the war against Spain. Finally, the battle for freedom is over, her people would not have to endure being enslaved by other people. She watched him, waiting to see if he is merely just playing with her or America's actually being serious, but after watching his face...

"Thank you, I am honored to finally become an independent nation."

* * *

><p><strong>Treaty of Manila<strong>; a few years after the end of World War II, the United States and Philippines signed a treaty declaring the Philippines' independence from America and its recognition as an actual nation rather than a colony.

I'm... not actually sure if this is the last chapter of the Philippine arc, but I will tell you there will be an epilogue of it, and probably some extra chapters linking in the arc, that will be inserted. Anyway, it only tackles the history of Philippines (through _Hetalianization_... yeah, I may or may not made that word up, sue me!) from the Spaniard colony until the end of WWII, though I'm debating if I should include the other stuff afterwards. Hm, who knows.

Well, I hope you people enjoy this little 'history' lesson of Philippines! You won't be seeing another Philippine Arc for a long, long time. Philippines will kill me for this! *sobs* Now, we resume to our regularly schedule Philippine adventures and what better way to do that is to finally change the Title of '**The**** Misadventures ****of ****Philippines**' to something more appropriate! Huzzah!

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through the future with courage and loyalty in her heart... *pause* after she's done smacking Spain for taking too much of his sweet time in the counter, talking with the clerk._


	16. PHILIPPINE ARC EPILOGUE

_She told her tale to him and he listened earnestly._

_There was this saying, 'All's well that end's well', and he couldn't be any happier to hear that such a small nation could actually evolve and withstand such a threshold without diminishing herself after all these time. It only shows that she really do have the capability of becoming a true nation._

_And she, did, prove herself worthy of the title as a nation. _

_And she is the Republic of the Philippines.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>::PHILIPPINE ARC Epilogue: China's Afterthoughts::<strong>

"I still think things could have been better if I took you in, aru~"

"Well, you didn't. Sucks to be you then."

China, though he never taken advantage on Philippines or took her in any way except in financial terms, still treated her like the rest of his Oriental-nation siblings due to the fact that they have been trading buddies for a long time, right before Spain even found her. The two nations seem to have a good relationship with each other and, on a lazy day like this, China drops himself by to Philippines' place to visit her and heck how she was doing with the shipment. He was fascinated at how such a small country such as her could be so enduring, though he commented sagely about how she could be reckless and ignorant sometimes. Then again, it's all part of growing up (for a nation, of course).

It, did, reminded him a bit of how he used to take care of Japan, after all. It's no wonder she easily forgave Japan after all he did to her in the past.

"You and Japan could have been quite splendid friends if that didn't happen, aru." China commented while eating some meat buns that he had brought for them to chow on. "But I can see you're doing fine, that's good then, aru!" He smiled, acknowledging the fact that Philippines, through all the years she have spend within the arms of other nations, was handling all by herself quite nicely, if not better. "If you need big brother China's help, though, don't hesitate to ask!"

"I got that covered, but sure I'll keep that in mind!"

Unknown to the two, however, both Spain and America were listening to the conversation (and Philippines' life story, but she doesn't know that they're eavesdropping) as the two appears to be sharing the same, paternal feeling and sobbed at how their little country has grown up so much and not detesting either of them for what they did to her in the past. Quite a forgiving nation for someone who always ends up in a temper every time she attends a World meeting with a splitting headache, mind you.

"Isn't she the best niece I have ever had? She's so honest and caring for her uncle Spain, and I feel like a jerk back then~!" Spain wailed in happiness, actions mirrored by America as well.

"No way, dude, she looks up to me as well! I am so proud to be her 'big' hero and all!" America stated with a sob as the two males continued to voice out how 'their' Philippines actually looks up to the two of them without any loathing whatsoever, despite how she acted towards them once upon a time.

_"What the hell do you think you are doing, sneaking up on my house without permission~?"_

Slowly turning their head around, they were confronted by none other than the nation they were doting about (how did she get in there, they will never know), her trusty weapon in hand and arms crossed as she gave the familiar, deathly aura towards the two older nations. "You know eavesdropping is bad, especially if it's unannounced." She seethed, China in the background with a sweatdrop, glad that he's not in those two's position. The rest, as the oriental nation put up, consists of both America and Spain begging for their 'dear' Philippines to not speak up about the incident in the next World Meeting in fear of their reputation and dignity.

Needless to say, China will always find if amusing if Philippines tattles about the _incident_ to France out of the blue, just to scare them.

Dear Philippines, she will never change no matter what.

* * *

><p>Despite the colonization, the oppression and the war, Philippines remained a sturdy country up to this day, actually able to forge a relation with most countries, even those who have been present to colonize the nation. Almost all across the globe you can see Filipinoes as they are characterized for their hardworking, hospitable and friendly nature. If it weren't for Spain, Philippines wouldn't be known around the world as they are today.<p>

In China's point of view, none of this would have happened if he took her in. Nevertheless, he's gland she turned out fine in the end. Though she was the only country colonized by Spain in the whole Asia, China still treated her as one of the Asian nations, so it's no surprise how well the two are. As for Spain and America... let's just say it has something to do with a leek and stabbing. And not able to seat down for days. Not very pretty, but France, perhaps, might find this amusing if Philippines tattle about it. A note about Philippines: she's actually 18 years old, a year younger than America.

Light-hearted in the end, that's how Philippines wanted it. And, now, she feast! Next time, a new chapter and a new title!

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through the vending machine just to buy some drinks._


	17. Hungary & Romania

_They never get along, no matter how much you try them to. It was, as if, fate led them to it, for whatever reason there is._

_Whether being hit by an nuclear warhead to diminish the nation or just as simple as having a low-rise plane hit her in the head, it seems Hungary wants her down. On the other hand, the mocking smile and taunts made the female highly angered at how Romania would treat this as if she was a plaything.  
><em>

_Unfortunately, the other nations find it quite an entertainment whenever these two would cross path. Who would have thought that the two ladies could actually have a hatred rivalry stronger than those of France and England?_

* * *

><p><strong>::Hungary &amp; Romania::<strong>

Romania and Hungary had been the worst of rivals, and enemies, for whatever reason it may be which always ends the two at their end's wits (one way or another). While Hungary showed her aggressive side and wanted to make sure that Romania's face would scorch in the ground, Romania, with that amusing- if not mocking- smile on her face, would always chirp comments on how interested she is with all the feud, as if she was indirectly mocking Hungary making it look like the brunette is more at fault and the blonde-haired nation is highly innocent.

Not that she's innocent in the first place, mind you.

"Grrr... I-I'll get my hands on you if it's the last thing I'll do~!"

"Ufufu! Oh, please do try, my dear."

Elizabeta Hedervary, Hungary, and Regina Tepes, Romania, never really get along so well ever since once upon a time. With the former's seething hatred and the latter's mocking amusement, it's not a surprise that the place where they usually fight with, verbal or otherwise, would always end up getting destroyed by either of them and causing more trouble than just some ordinary cat fight.

Well, Hungary DID named her dogs after Romania and her place while Romania would always name her pet horses after Hungary, so there's no surprise on how deep their grudges with each other go.

"Don't give me that laugh of yours, it's annoying~!" Hungary seethed, her pan blocked by the parasol Romania always carry around.

"Ah, but don't you find this amusing? I always wanted to see what it would be like to impale you."

As the fight wages on, Philippines, who was nursing a hangover from yesterday's drink-out with majority of the people in yesterday's World Meeting (Yes, we are talking about the Axis and the Allied), looked up just in time to see Hungary and Romania in their intense fight, a sigh escaping her lips before shaking her head in defeat. "Why did I even bother..." She grumbled to herself, taking the (pussy) route of ignoring them before they decide to drag her into asking which one is far better nation than the other and head straight back home...

Or to Spain's place, just because she wants to torment him with her hangover by being needy (at least it makes him feel like he's needed by his past-colony).

The least of the things Philippines needed is nursing a bruise from Hungary's pan and a stab from Romania's parasol. No thanks, she'll stay out of this certain fight.

* * *

><p>Hungary and Romania were... not exactly the best of nations to interact with, as said about Hungary. Anyone caught in the crossfire would definitely end up in the hospital.<p>

Welcome to '**Draw a Circle, there's Earth! I am Philippines!**', or MCF (**M**arukaite **C**hikyuu **F**iripin) for short. New misadventures, same ol' Philippines and her constant headaches in World Meetings, shenanigans with the rest of the world, and possibly more tarsier-head-banging than the time England strip himself after his drunken episode! And that doesn't make any sense at all! Hopefully, even while tackling with the rest of the nations, we're still able to follow the sweet, hospitable and highly questionable Philippines in her relationship with the whole world, one painkiller at a time!

As for the chapter... Let's take the rivalry between Hungary and Romania to the next level, so we end up Romania and Hungary actually 'literally' fighting it out with (cat) fights every time those two would cross paths. What's funnier would be that one of Romania's servants, Transylvania, ended up colonized by Hungary once upon a time. We'll explore with this later. Someday. Anyway, as the great Hidekaz would say, Hungary named her dogs after Romania for spite and more.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through watching Hungary and Romania fight to their death with pans and parasols... and hopefully not get stabbed doing it._


	18. Philippines and her Quirks

_These are some of the things they observed on Philippines all these time._

_For some reason, she couldn't find any guts to deny any of them since almost everyone commented on how strange she is. For compensation, Philippines would retort on how weird they are in her eyes as well. All's fair in love and war._

* * *

><p><strong>::Let's check on Philippines, part one!::<strong>

There are some things that some of the Allied and Axis Power needed to know about Philippines. Asides America, Spain and Japan, the rest seem interested, mortified or just plain curious with some of her habits and usual quirks such as...

For a week, she didn't appear in the World meeting and every time they decided to visit her, nobody would answer the door. It was then they found out from one of Spain's attendants (and Romano, of course) and America's servants that she was having her fit and it has something to do with what she called 'Martial Law'. It also turned out that it's just what Philippines' word for saying _'She's__ sick__ as__ a__ rotten__ tomato,__ her__ body__'__s__ feeling__ like __crap __and__ she__ has __no__ money'_, so they gave her a three-days grace if she would open up the door and when she didn't... well... she needed a new door and they all needed a pack of ice for their injuries. At least Philippines felt fine afterwards.

America was experiencing a Recession lately. Normally, he would happily lend Philippines some money whenever she pleaded to him (and sometimes wait till she begs and praises him just to make things fun). Though he didn't ask her to, she kindly lends a helping-hand to him, stating that she'll borrow money again next week. The blonde-haired nation was surprise that Philippines actually have that money to lend him, even if it's not as much as he needed. So where in the world she needed his money for?

China and Philippines have known each other for centuries, right before Spain took her in his care. His boss and her boss had been trading buddies since once upon a time and the older nation would sometimes amuse the younger country (who was just a piece of stray land with people back then) with stories, culture and items for trade and the whatnot. So it's a big surprise for big brother China to see Philippines once more after all these years that, when a feud came on who's going to get the last Shinatty-chan stuff toy in the store, she had become a lot more coarse than he used to know. Though he won the doll (another one for his room!), he received a black-eye along with his victory. Damn, Philippine sure know how to punch!

She hated it when the other nations, most notably the Bad Touch trio, talk about 'Makiling'. All it brought her is despair and the fact that they are actually talking about her and her... ahem... petite bosom. Which is why when Italy asked Spain about 'Makiling', the raven-haired nation did not hesitate to smack both Italy and Spain with her slipper and stalked off in a foul mood, making Italy question if she's on her period (again).

Germany, sometimes Russia and Ireland (just for the hell of it, she claims), and Philippines are constant buddies in the bar when it comes to drinking alcohol. For such a refine and feminine woman, she seems quite pleasant when they get to hang with her while chugging down on the beer. Surprisingly, she can hold her drink most of the time, the only time she went 'drunk as hell' was when she was dared to drink 10 straight shots of Vodka (no chaser) and nearly talked about how the other countries would just jump themselves silly, ranted about stripping and '_going __down __to__ her__ roots_'. Still, that was one time and the rest of the time, she's pretty fine with her beer. Usually with nuts if not other spicy, finger-foods. Whatever that means.

England and Philippines never had a nice relationship back when she was still under Spain's colonization, though they seem to get along now just as well in the present time. Philippines, also rich with culture, folklore and myths, can see England's 'imaginary' friends, and vice versa. Of course, England couldn't help but wonder why most of these imaginary creatures of hers are feral, if not scary or morbid. Then again, maybe Captain Hook might finally get a girl by asking the White Lady for a date... if she weren't bent on just creep the hells out of him every time he drives over to Philippines' place at night, that is. America didn't like most of Philippines' 'ghosts', unfortunately, so England's fine with it.

When England's not around, Ireland, for whatever perpetual reason runs in her brain, usually runs to Philippines whenever she is 'being bullied' by Germany. And by 'being bullied' she means that she taunted the big 'oaf' and he would just reprimand her for her childishness such and such. By nature, Ireland may be tough and strong but when the going gets tough, she reverts to a crybaby and runs to whoever's not Germany. The only thing Philippines could do was to pat her in the head and hope England's around. And probably ask Germany for an apologetic drink-out session later.

(South) Korea, once, dragged Philippines to watch one of his country's 'Korean Soap operas' by force. At first, Philippines did not like being dragged to watch some cheesy flicks with its usual plot lines consisting of a girl and boy being together then separating then conflict then being together again or one of them dies. After two episodes of a certain Korean show, however, Philippines was bawling her eyes out while clinging on the younger nation on how the protagonist's husband was actually two-timing her with a richer woman but she knows about it but didn't do anything about it due to her steadfast loyalty. So much for not wanting to watch cheesy, tear-jerking flicks. Who would have thought she actually has a soft spot for such shows?

Never challenge Philippines to a hand-to-hand combat. Spain and Lithuania tried to warn Russia about it (tried is the root word we're looking for), but he didn't listen, being a larger, and somewhat twisted nation that he is. Now, Philippines is running for her life from Belarus because she- for the first time, oh shock and horror!- laid an actual uppercut on Russia's jaw which made him wonder if she's stronger than she looks. Suicidal, but worth it, as one power-house Nation 'Hero' said.

She eats everything. Well, everything edible (or what seems to be edible), at least. Give her pasta? She'll eat it. Hamburgers? Down the hatch! Raw fish on rice(Sushi)? Yep, get in her belly! Escargot? Come to Mama! It's a big surprise how Philippines never goes fat, though they have an inkling from the sound of punching in the morning whenever they pass by her house that it has something to do with that.

Remember her suicidal pet tarsier named Bohol? Yeah, that pet. It turns out that the creature is only suicidal if his (yes, it's a male) owner, which is Philippines, is not around and left to care with other people, say like Germany. He likes to hit his head on the wall or any hard surface when he's left alone to his devices with people the creature does not know, only for them to call Philippines till she rushes back and grabs Bohol out of their clutches. France, on the other hand, finds the little critter's actions an actual sneaky maneuver to get someone's attention, most notably the female nation. More surprisingly, Bohol doesn't go suicide when France is the one touching him. Bite him and attempted to scratch his face, probably. Why, nobody but those two knows.

* * *

><p>Some are part of her culture, some are just her quirks while others... while others are pretty much what makes Philippines different (and almost the same) as the rest of the other Nations and their crazy shenanigans.<p>

Actually, some of them are my poking towards the culture, some events, habits and pretty much majority of what defines the nation. Really did a research on them, and probably a help from a friend of mine. Oh, yeah, oh-so much. And, yes, Philippines can see ghosts and 'imaginary beings' as well, like England, so maybe this is one of the reasons why the two get along so well... sometimes?

Welp, I'm not going to see a marriage between Captain Hook and that White Lady in Balete Drive, I tell you that! And the part about Korea, I forgot the title of that koreanovela, but I used to watch it in our local station because it's interesting and it kept me sobbing for some reason. Then again, the show '1 Litre of Tears' (from Japan) made me cry as much as well. Which is rare since I never really fancy soap operas in the first place. Hm.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through Halloween, especially if most of the nations would be spooked out in seeing a lady with its upper-half of her body detached from the lower one. They might blame Romania for that._


	19. Romano & Philippines

_He tends to wonder about Philippines; what she is, why she seems a tad close to the older nation, why she's smacking him with a slipper once in a while (though the last part, he seems quite happy about it)._

_Wanting to find some answers, Romano decided to visit the female nation that was once under Spain who was brave enough (if not a tad stupid) to dare and actually challenge him for her freedom and what makes her tick._

* * *

><p><strong>::Romano &amp; Philippines::<strong>

Romano tends to wonder what Spain saw in Philippines and gushes on her like a daughter despite all the abuse he gets from her, something he could see himself doing to him on an everyday basis. Though he's also that doting to him, Romano can't quite grasp about what's special with the temperamental bi-polar like her. He never got to formally acquainted with her, thinking that she's just a mass of land, but he do want to ask her what made her special to be taken in by a larger country such as Spain (then America and then Japan). He IS older than her and, yet, she seems liberated and strong (compared to him who, shamefully, share the same cowardice as his brother Veneziano), so there's got to be a secret.

When he visited Philippines' house, he knocked on the door, hoping to have a good comeback ready for him to say when she retorts at him just because she's a female (and slightly pretty one in her own right... wait, what the hell's going on). Surprisingly, as the door opened, he was greeted by a cheerful welcome from Philippines, asking him what brought him and offered him to enter her home. Strange, she's not hissy today.

"Come on, you going to come in or not? It's a bit nippy outside, you know!"

Though annoying as it was, Philippines sure is a chatty person if she's not always in her 'constant period' mode whenever she talks about the world meetings or America or her current state in her place. She keep asking how Spain was doing, or how is Veneziano doing these days, and would even ask how he's doing lately. He also noticed how she keeps coming back and forth from the living room to the kitchen and back, as if she was busy preparing something but, at the same time, doesn't seem that she wanted to leave her guests hanging. Hm, guess she got that part of a trait from Spain, he thought silently. Not long after, he noticed a delicious scent in the air and turned around just in time to see some food laid down on the table.

"Uh... who was that for?"

"For you; you're the guest and you must be pretty hungry." Philippines grinned, jabbing her thumb at the direction of the food. "I was about to have some snack, but you came along so I have to prepare some for you as well. Come on, can't talk on an empty stomach!"

Romano also found out that she is actually a good listener when he ranted about how Spain can be a douche or how Potato-head Germany can be mean and such at the point that Philippines nearly compared him to a certain Irish. She only said minimal, listening while chewing her food slowly, as he went on with his list of complaints. As the sun draws in to a close, he bade farewell to Philippines, bashfully asking her if he could visit again someday in which she replied that he can.

Not only the food was good, but Philippines seem to act more of an older sister to him than him being an older brother to her. At least someone in the Spain 'family' is normal... even if it's just sometimes.

* * *

><p>Filipinos are hospitable people even if the fact that we're pretty much one of the top tiers in the Third-World Country. And probably corruption, but let's not go there. I might poke humor on that later on, but not now.<p>

A little Romano-Philippines interaction here; so, why the hell not? Romano needed a sister figure (of some sort) so I guess, why the hell not, have this little plot though he's suppose to be the big brother to her, but that would be weird to be honest. A bit iffy, if you ask me, but I'm not complaining, guess it's one of those days. Hm.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through shopping, again. She needs to check if she got the Christmas lights right lest she want to spend the rest of the New Year with a burning house, and we know how she doesn't like that._


	20. Philippines and the Meetings

_Most of the times, Philippines is called to attend the World Meetings either to help out with the discussion of some important matters or basically just to watch the crazy shenanigans going on._

_The latter usually consists of her watching them and smacking them later for that. But she's just a small nation, so nothing much is changed. Maybe a little, but knowing Philippines..._

* * *

><p><strong>::Meetings::<strong>

Meetings.

This is where Philippines' worse nightmare comes around ever since she became a nation, especially if she is required to attend the World Meetings spearheaded by none other than America. Though she made a contribution once in a while- by 'once in a while' she meant smacking America and stopping England from tearing France his balls- and, most of the time, she is pleasant about it, half of the time of her pleasantries hides a temperamental side every time a dispute comes for little to no reason at all. Though she only attended these World Meetings with the rest of the nations when told to do so (most of the time, she just spends either listening, attending the smaller meetings consisting of the rest of the Asian nations which ends her either in a heated argument or a good trading business, or practically trying to put her mind away from aforementioned larger meetings), it was to say she was never in her cheerful mood about these things.

Her first World Meeting with the W8 when she was specially-invited by England to discuss an important matter made her feel like she should just go jump a cliff in their peninsula rather than accept it in the first place. The preceding ones seems a little less painful, thankfully, as if she's starting to get used to it.

_To her dismay._

"All I just want was to address about our workers, for starters~" Philippines wailed one time when the meeting went a little more off-topic thanks to America. It was also no surprise that she would be seen moping in the corner when her problems about workers or some of Philippines' current conditions were not addressed thanks to America.

Sometimes she wonders why she's still close to him in the first place...

* * *

><p>One of those 'I can't pretty much explain so I'll leave it to you people for interpretation' ones. It's out of spontaneous, to be honest, but pretty much that's how Philippines is summed up when it comes to world meetings. Hm, go figure. Probably just expand her character for the comedic purposes.<p>

Hey, it's Hetalia. What more do you ask from her, anyway? Well, it's still a nice touch, though. Twentieth chapter, hurrah, I think!

By the way, to celebrate this, Philippines is asking you to post reviews and questions, send it to her and in one of the later chapters when we accumulate enough reviews, she will answer your questions (with reason)! Otherwise, we'll have the other nations fill in for that. Ah well.

Here's to hoping!

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through another world meeting. This time, she's going to bring a weapon just in case. **Just in case.**_


	21. Rizal

_Banished to a foreign country, he used this opportunity to enhance his knowledge to help liberate his people from oppression and show them that they are capable to be of equal grounds with them._

_He visited her from time to time, to see how she is faring so far. Despite her current condition, he is still glad she managed to do well just fine._

* * *

><p><strong>::The National Hero knows best::<strong>

"It's been a while."

"Indeed. Please, do come in!"

"Alright, but I wouldn't be here that long, just for a quick chat."

Closing the door behind her, Philippines smiled as she ushered towards the dashing, young man who entered her place to the living room and excusing herself for a bit to get them some drinks and snacks, though he promptly declined and said that he'll only be here for a little while before leaving once more to do some other business of his.

"I'm quite surprised you've grown up so well after all these years," The mysterious man spoke in a polite tone, nodding in thanks as she offered him tea. "And, to think, you used to be so ignorant back then."

"Come on," Philippines pouted, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "I was young back then, so I practically acted more on impulse." A sheepish smile came out from her lips as she continued. "But, look at me now, it's been a while and now I've been attending meetings with the rest of the nations." A smile was seen from the man's face, nodding in affirmation at her current status despite knowing how the meetings tend to end up. It's alright, that's how nations suppose to do anyway.

"That's good to hear," He said with a knowing nod. "I would be highly disappointed in you if you didn't improve all these years of fighting, my work would have been for nothing!"

Their chat went on briefly and as he was about to bid her farewell, saying that he'll be on his way, the young man gave a small patted to her cheeks, speaking words of encouragement to uplift the female nation's spirit as a parting word.

"Don't let time wear you down; keep your head high like always, alright?"

He nodded one last time as a sign of farewell before he walked to God-knows-where, giving a polite nod of greeting to France who was passing by before he went on his way. The blonde-haired nation looked at Philippines, who lowered her hands after waving to her 'special' guest, and was mildly shocked when she noticed France actually within the vicinity while he smiled in an amused manner at her.

"I see he went to his courtesy visit again to check on you." He spoke in a knowing manner, rubbing his chin for emphasis though stopped when he saw her edgy look at him. "Isn't he the one who actually helped you realized about liberty through his writing on his stay in my place?"

"Yep; He probably went to check if I'm doing fine." Philippines sighed with a sheepish smile, scratching her cheek. "Guess he worried over nothing, told him I'll be fine, you know." She added, waving a hand. "Geez, I won't be too surprised if Andres decided to call a surprised spar practice with me one of these days. At least Rizal announced his visits." France only chuckled, knowing too well about what she was talking about.

* * *

><p>National Hero Jose Rizal stayed in France to study further in the University of Paris and stayed a certain part of his days in Europe so he's pretty much a known figure at some point in time when Philippines were not yet a nation. Honestly, I don't really listen to our Rizal class in college, but weird how I got a high grade of it just because of over-analyzing one of his famous works and compared it to Philippines' condition in the Spanish Era.<p>

And, yes, Rizal came to visit and see how she, Philippines, is doing right now. She thanked him for sparking her and her people on the actual thoughts about equality and freedom so when she saw him for the first time in a while, he's glad to hear that she's participating in the meetings and whatnot. France, knowing who this person is, shared the sentiment.

Rizal day- the day where Jose Rizal was executed- is in the 30th of December so I reckon post this at some point.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through celebrating Rizal day and hoping that she won't have to read his works again. Then again, with his recent visits, she might decide to just download it over the net. Figures._


	22. Tradegy & Hope

_Despite the supposedly festive holiday, calamity strikes in a country._

_Despite the calamity, a miracle showed itself, proving that there is still hope amidst the entire catastrophe._

* * *

><p><strong>::CalamityHope in Yuletide::**

She clenched her fist, silently cursing herself for her carelessness and ignorance at the sudden turn of events and the warnings they have told her. Just a week before Christmas and disaster strikes her country, watching people die just before the festive season comes. It's not supposed to be like this, they're supposed to be celebrating and be merry with food, drinks, games and all, not mourning, suffering and in despair!

Philippines, face contorted in a frown from the disaster of the storm, shook her head as she tried her best to aid the other refugees and making sure that those who are still in need of severe help are given immediate aid. She watched at the rising counts of both dead and missing people while praying to those families who are desperately searching for their missing love ones that those they are looking for are not part of those with the drowned ones. It was painful enough feeling the injury, what more that she could feel their despair?

"Don't worry, we'll make it through!"

She was used to this calamity happening every once in a while; there are some years that a calamity such as storms, earthquakes, volcano eruption or landslide strikes her place before Christmas (or any other time of the year, for that matter) and, yet, she and her people are able to rise through it. However, with the death toll this many, Philippines seem not sure anymore if she'll have the spirit to even consider celebrating with the rest of the world, let alone with the rest of her people.

"Geez, you're starting to work overtime again, I was expecting you to be the one with the food and all for the party!"

"Need some help, aru?"

"We heard you need some assistance, Firipin-san?"

"Ve~eh, let's make some pasta for them!"

Turning around to see the other nations holding various items, donations and other necessities, willing to aid their younger nation in her distressed times, the raven-haired female couldn't help but smile at their gesture to not only help her in her time need but to make her smile and uplift her spirit at the yuletide season. They were surprise and worried as soon as they noticed tears in the corner of her eyes but she reassured them that she's fine now.

"Thank you, guys!" Philippines smiled, happily accepting their help as all of them worked on assisting the rest of the survivors of the storm, knowing that, no matter what, there's still hope for everyone around and that there is such thing as a miracle in this season of giving.

* * *

><p>Roughly a week ago, a storm came to the Philippines and, as of recent, there had been a lot of deaths while some missing due to the river overflowing in a certain part of the country, drowning the citizens and nearly wiping a few towns from the map. Even if Philippines and the Filipino people showed their willingness to help each other, they are still thankful that other nations decided to pitch in on helping them in their time of need.<p>

Philippines can be vulnerable sometimes, yet they still believe that things will turn out fine in the end. A bit of a sad take in a Christmas chapter but I want people to realize that, no matter what, Christmas is all about bringing hope to everyone, even if you celebrate it or not.

Yeah, advance Merry Christmas! Hopefully, the post-Christmas one will be a happier one... and probably in the New Year.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through the current crisis and that she should really learn how to swim._


	23. Gretel Grimm & Philippines' Mailbox 1

_Miss Gretel Grimm is a nice and benevolent German; not only smart and helpful but willing to aid to anyone in need._

_However, she has a quirk, and she all blames it on the younger generation and their society... and probably the invention of Television, for one._

* * *

><p><strong>::Miss Gretel Grimm::<strong>

Miss Gretel Grimm; Germany's childhood friend, Academic Adviser and provider of fairy tale books (last one self-proclaimed by Italy), was a kind and motherly lady who always stay in her home reading books in free time, if not working with Germany while aiding him with his paperwork or trying to entertain Italy whenever he asked her if she knows anything to pass the time. She would always find time to tell stories to people (sometimes to Germany, to his dismay of his schedule) and it seems a lot of people feel close to the lovely lady due to her benevolent personality despite being a German. Prussia even claimed that she and Germany would usually hang around back then and he would always ask her to tell wonderful stories, though said Prussian would comment how he can be a bit sissy about it.

Not her fault, really.

Nowadays, she felt a bit despair that some of her stories had turned twisted thanks to public media and the vivid imaginations of the youth, forgetting the original concept of most of her stories. Then again, since it was her brother, Hansel, who actually thought of these stories at first, she wasn't much aware of their real intentions despite being coated with such innocent tales.

"It could be worse, at least you're not stuck with me in the World meetings with... them."

It seems to be quite enough to make Miss Grimm be thankful that she's only the Storyteller and not the actual country itself.

Oh, thank heavens~

* * *

><p><strong>PHILIPPINES' MAILBOX<strong>

"_**Hey girl, how come you don't visit me anymore? The Hero America misses you! By the way, why is Bohol (that tarsier of yours) keep slamming his head on Germany every time he's around and you leave that critter behind? **_

_**America"**_

Hello, this is Philippines! Now, since dear writer and (semi-)creator Saiyukigallie decided to give me a segment about me answering letters or questions, I might as well comply. Otherwise, I will get booted out and have to smack her for the few word count in every chapter. Seriously, woman, work on your studies instead of writing atrocious things about countries personified as hot people.

Anyway, I will answer letters and questions- as I said again- to anyone from the PM, Reviews or pretty much from my fellow nations and other characters existing in Hetalia (Canon or otherwise), so might as well do it straight.

Hmm, this is a bit tricky one... _Alfred_. But, since I can't leave until I answer at least one question, let's see if I can answer that question. Well, you see, Tarsiers get stressed with humans and when it's stressed, they hit their soft, little heads in a tree trunk until they pretty much die. Like the time when you hear that buzzing noise non-stop and you got to hit your head in the wall until it stop which make it feel much better. You get me there, America?

Anyway, to be honest, I'm... not too sure why he does that and to Germany, of all the ever-loving hot nation I laid my eyes on. Well, when he's not around, he pretty much hits his head in any hard place, but as for Germany's case, I guess it registered that Germany's body is hard enough to have its head crushed. Guess that's the answer.

"_**Follow up; why does he always scratch on France every time you leave the two alone?**_

_**America"**_

Wait, I didn't know that! Why I am not informed about that? FRANCIS BONNEFOY, I DEMAND AN EXPLAINATION, RIGHT THIS INSTANT~!

* * *

><p>Gretel Grimm is based on Germany's Grimm Brothers (though, yes, I made one of them a female) and she is Germany's assistant. They are the responsible for the stories such as 'Little Red Riding Hood', 'Snow White', 'Hansel &amp; Gretel' and other stories, though as of late, most of them are now rendered into something of a bit morbid. At first, she doesn't mind, but there comes a time that it became so weird that she had to be worried about it.<p>

Not entirely related to Philippines, but it's just a mini-segment. You'll see a LOT of her around, along with the other characters (like the return of Ireland, Okinawa and Romania) and probably others as well. Ah well, you'll see.

As for the second part after the actual chapter story, yes. I gave Philippines her own segment. Since I still got no reviews with questions for her, might as well try to make something up, have the nations ask her questions and she replies while trying to stay in her character. It's a creative touch I'm trying out, not that... you know...

Ah, well. I won't be doing this all the time, probably every few chapters or so. Go figure.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through letter-answering. It's a serious business._


	24. Gretel despairs & Philippines' Mailbox 2

_Miss Gretel Grimm is a nice and benevolent German; not only smart and helpful but willing to aid to anyone in need._

_However, she is in despair because, though creative people are these days about their literary work and how to interpret most stories from once upon a time, she find it a bit sad to know how they go wayward with the interpretation with her (and her brother's) stories._

* * *

><p><strong>::Miss Gretel Grimm in Despair::<strong>

Miss Gretel Grimm; Germany's childhood friend, Academic Adviser and provider of fairy tale books (last one self-proclaimed by Italy), moaned in despair as she read another online comic over the net about some horror story based on one of her created stories. Needless to say, it was far off from the actual story she made and made her in slight despair.

Philippines, who passed by with grocery at hand (need to restock her pantry for eating too much again), noticed the despair-ridden storyteller as she decided to check if there's anything she could do to help.

"You alright there, miss Grimm?" Philippines asked, offering a sandwich she bought not a while ago in return. "You seem... a bit more depressed than usual."

"Oh, my dear," Gretel spoke with a wry smile. "I just read again how my stories are turning more and more twisted, this is not supposed to be!" A sigh escaped from the brown-haired storyteller before she added, "I'm supposed to be happy, but these things have started to affect me and I now feel so... grim!"

Philippines could have swore Korea has something to do with it (getting lots and lots of horror movies from that country, mind you) as she merely patted the wailing storyteller, secretly wishing Germany a good luck for bringing miss Grimm out of her despair.

* * *

><p><strong>PHILIPPINES' MAILBOX<strong>

"_**Is it true that you eat that... that thing called 'Balut'? How can you eat those things, those are duck fetus! Where in the world you learn to eat such food?**_

_**England"**_

Hello, this is Philippines! Again.

Oh, nice, so I got a second letter from England. Yes, as if I have problems with my food, I should comment on his Scones for one. But since I'm a 'nice and polite' nation, I shall refrain from doing so. Let me see... to correct you, Mister Kirkland, Balut is actually Fertilized Duck Embryo, but you're pretty much almost close to the fetus part. It's a common delicacy here in South East Asia (trust me, try to ask Thailand and Vietnam about it, they know) and it's pretty much like that Century Egg of China.

To be honest, ask him about his Century Egg, he has weirder taste than mine, thank you very much!

And, I have you know, I learn how to eat Balut from aforementioned South East Asian brethren. I would suggest trying it out for yourself, England, I'm sure you'll find its protein contents just fine. Not sure how but I think I made America eat it once, it was worth it.

Oh, and if you find it queasy eating a duck embryo, you can try what I do; close my eyes, slurp on it and hope I don't get choke on its beak. Trust me, they're pretty nasty things, those beaks.

...

Well, I never expected seeing someone faint after describing about Balut. Man, I should do this more often.

* * *

><p>Happy New Year, guys! And, yes, to start the year, we're going to have a despair miss Gretel for our segment. Oh, joy. For compensation, there are some comics, fan stories and others that are based on fairy tales, other tales and the likes and pretty much they add their own touch of it. As for interpreting the story and its lesson, on the other hand, not so much I can say. Spontaneous, again, I suppose.<p>

As for the second 'Philippines' Mailbox' segment; yes, it tackles about this delicacy called Balut. Personally, I don't like it and rarely eat it because of the taste, but I did eat it once thanks to a cousin of mine and I think I choked on the beak at some point. Nasty thing. Either way, I find it funny that 80% of the people here in Philippines find it delectable. What in the world, its dead baby duckling still in the egg! Ah, well, we have weird taste.

Brownie points on which Hetalia character fainted. It's not Russia, I tell you that.

Come on, write to Philippines, she wants to answer questions from other people asides the Nations... lest you want her to go crazy.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through eating Balut. The beak is still making her choke a bit sometimes when she eats it too fast._


	25. Gretel retorts & Philippines' Mailbox 3

_Miss Gretel Grimm is a nice and benevolent German; not only smart and helpful but willing to aid to anyone in need._

_However, Miss Gretel Grimm, since she is a German, decided to finally take the hint and bring all her despair in the Conference room. Needless to say, it's a new take on the compassionate woman._

* * *

><p><strong>::Miss Gretel Grimm speaks up::<strong>

Miss Gretel Grimm; Germany's childhood friend, Academic Adviser and provider of fairy tale books (last one self-proclaimed by Italy), decided that she had enough always in despair just because most of her works, while glad that they are being passed on and added renditions through other nations, are becoming more and more psychologically scarring even for the woman's poor heart. So, after she made a self-evaluation with her life (and 'growing up a pair' as said by a certain Prussian... even though that she corrected him that growing a pair of balls is impossible not to mention that she's a female to begin with), Gretel stormed herself at the World meeting Germany is attending, which is a surprise for everyone for the kind and compassionate Miss Grimm would never do such a thing since she is a sensible- albeit a polite- lady.

"I would want to address about my works being turned away from its original purpose!"

As if Germany had just gotten a sex change and dyed his hair to a brunette (and probably perm it), the female storyteller slammed her palm on the board as she began telling them about how her stories are suppose to uplift people with hope and morals, and not scare them with paranormal and avert them away from the original, slightly edited version.

Germany couldn't help but feel proud that his closest confidant and friend decided to stop moping around for once and take it like a (wo)man that she is, but the fact about smacking China senseless about making Korea and Japan stop turning her tales twisted with horror movies named after them made the blonde-haired nation decide if he should send her to counseling along with himself later.

* * *

><p><strong>PHILIPPINES' MAILBOX<strong>

"_**Philippines, is it true that there are people in your place that inflict self-torture on themselves every April? I heard it from America.**_

_**Germany"**_

Hello, this is Philippines! Again.

Er... Wow, I don't know what the heck or how I will answer that. Though that reminds me of actually hunt down America later and see if I can tie him in a pole and whip his bare back with a horsetail whip this Holy week...

Ah, anyway. To answer your question, depends on which Region or location in my place you are. It's like a custom of these people in certain place to show their penitence. It only happens in the Holy Week, which happens in either Late March or Early April, considering that we're a Catholic country thanks to Spain.

That and the fact that we eat a lot; I swear I am going fat because of Spain feeding me too many too much.

Anyway, whipping themselves is one of them, some even go as far as crucifying themselves or does other self-inflicting and almost-life threatening things, but I guess they would probably reason that this is how they show their faith in God and all the hardship that Jesus Christ had. Of course, the tourists from other countries come to see this feat. Yes, I find that highly disturbing for them and, yet, at the same time amused.

I must have a weird sense of humor in there every April. Let me try and see if I could crawl under the rock and pray that China digs me up at around May or June. Feel free to hunt me down in there, if you want, Germany.

* * *

><p>Yes, Gretel decided to 'get some balls' and literally marches herself towards the World Meeting to discuss the issue at hand. China doesn't seem to be spared at her wrath considering, as I notice in my personal thought, most of the horror movies in China, Japan, (South) Korea and probably other Eastern Asian countries are a bit poetic, if not sometimes basing it on a fairy tale from the West or something similar. I just want to make a poke on it, for reasons.<p>

As for the third 'Philippines' Mailbox' segment; every Holy Week, people in some places in Philippines are engaged in self-flagellation (we call that Penitensya, from the word Penitence) for Penance and to show their endeavor faith in God. For some reason, people in other countries, as Philippines said, head off to the country and feast their eyes on the sight of such gory yet educational and holy festivities.

Well, on my knowledge, of course. Do recall that I'm just doing a Hetalia fanfic about Philippines and I don't listen to my History class when I was still in High school.

Anyway, I think Philippines blatantly said that she find that a bit disturbing but she seems fine about it. Until the crawling-under-the-rock part, but she's just joking, you silly girl.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through the Good Friday. In fact, she must be in her constant 'Good Friday' face every time she attends the World Meeting. It's a nice Filipino idiom, you know._


	26. Philippines & Andres

_He is young, and yet he is one of the first who started the Philippine Revolution, a step for the Philippines' independence against their captor._

_Right now, however, seeing as how dedicated ('obsess' is such a strong word) he is to cross swords with her, Philippines started to question if accepting the freedom is even worth it. Then again, there are still the World Meetings. And France being a pervert, that's saying something._

* * *

><p><strong>::Philippines' comrade from once upon a time::<strong>

"ANDRES~!"

Just as she was about to come out from the room after passing the papers to her boss, young and slightly bothered Philippines was immediately ambushed by one of her underlings, a young comrade of hers known as 'Andres', as the female pulled out her own bolo that she always bring from its sheath on her waist to block the incoming attack from the male's own sword attack. It was unfortunate, however, that Germany and Italy, who decided to come along with Philippines out of curiosity of her boss, witness such an odd relationship between the female nation and the lad. Germany couldn't help but wonder if this is familiar for some reason, but Italy seems quite amused with the flurry of sword attack between the feisty nation and her subordinate.

"Hahaha! Sharp as always, I see! I knew there's a reason for me to serve you, madam!" Andres panted with a grin on his face after their continued back-and-forth attack before he received a smack in the head by the aforementioned lady. "Man, you even hit hard as a rock, as always!"

"Are you insulting me?"

"Philippines, do you know this person?"

Facing the blonde and larger nation, Philippines only smiled wryly at Germany while ruffling on Andres' hair, ignoring his whines of protest at her action. "Yep, he's Andres, and he used to be one of my underlings. Dunno, he's not really in good terms with boss for some reason, but not that I'm complaining or anything." Germany nodded knowingly, understanding the situation considering he experienced the same thing with Italy around especially by his cowardice and, yet, he still decided to stay with him. "By the way... Andres?" She called at the lad as she gestured towards the two European nations with her. "That's Germany and Italy, and they're friends of mine." Gesturing to the other two, the taller nation nodded while Italy greeted in a cheerful manner, as always.

"Yo, I'm Andres, nice to meet you!" Andres exclaimed with a salute before returning his attention to Philippines. "And, geez, you're getting softer lately. Usually, you wouldn't hesitate to off my head like the last time!" He received another bop in the head from the female nation. "Geez, just because you're a nation and boss favors you, doesn't mean you can lower your guard down on me! I can really chop your head off, really I would!"

"She didn't, really."

Scratching the back of his head, Germany decided to have enough of dallying since there's still some paperwork for him to finish as well as he's not used to these kinds of reunion that has nothing to do with him. Italy doesn't seem to mind, but then he looked at both Germany in fear that the younger lad might decide to pick a fight as of Andres' reaction whenever Philippines tried to mess with him a bit.

"She's been attending the World Meetings and, apparently just like me, she's been getting headaches because of it."

"But she's doing her best!" Italy interjects quickly with a smile, flailing his arm. "Sure, she keeps moping when nobody takes serious of her problems, and she beats us senseless once in a while, but she's definitely one of the more-active members and helps us when we're in need!" He added, giving her a good pat in the back for emphasis. Philippines seem speechless at these two's statement about her despite that, in the past, the Axis and Allied Force were enemies. Then again, a _very small_ part of Italy's statement makes her feel like wanting to chop off that curl on Italy's head for that matter, but she'll let that pass... For now.

"Heh, guess you nations are starting to get chummy with madam lately, then!"

Returning his sword back to the sheath in his waist, Andres gave an approving salute to the female as she nodded in reply. "Let's have a spar again next time, Madam! And no more interruptions this time, let's go all-out!"

"Yes, sure, just as long as boss doesn't find out that we DELIBERATELY DESTROYED THE HALLWAY NOT A WHILE AGO~!"

Yep, Germany muttered mentally with a sigh, Philippines definitely reminded him of himself sometimes.

* * *

><p>The founder of the Katipunan movement and started the Philippine Revolution against Spain, Andres is based on the famous Andres Bonifacio in the Philippines. His movement is inspired by none other than the National Hero, Jose Rizal, and his works that spurred him and the people to take the revolution into another step for the sake of freedom.<p>

Well, since this is Hetalia, he ends up trying to see if Philippines can actually keep up and he doesn't seem to mind her being chummy with the rest of the nations. He seems glad, though, considering how she gained a positive review from both Germany and Italy. Then again, anytime soon, there shall be head-chopping from Philippines.

Bah, about time I update this! Don't leave me, muse, please don't! Sure, there's Touhou such and such, but no, don't leave me muse, I still got bullocks of drafts for this series! *wails* Anyway, I'll see if I can try to upload some more within the week, if uni doesn't hole me up in the corner. Hm.

And, yes, he's not really too chummy with her boss, for some reason. I'll leave it up to that.

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through explaining to her boss about the destroyed Corridor, and hunting down Andres and skin him alive for ditching her in the last minute. _


	27. At the waterhole again

_Second round in the bar..._

_This time, Germany needs to cut the female some slack and hope she doesn't get drunk and decide to smack him in the head with a bottle, like the last time. It was by accident, if anyone's asking._

* * *

><p><strong>::AT THE WATERHOLE... Part 2::<strong>

Another drinking session in the watering hole...

"WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE, GODS~!"

Germany, content with sipping with his own mug of beer, sighed as he patted Philippines' back while the aforementioned female wailed about her dilemma concerning about her own nation and its financial problems. So much for being a personification of a country.

"There there," Germany tried to comfort the female nation, though the only way he could do so without being nervous about it is by offering her some more beer to drink. It wasn't so bad, if it weren't for her screaming and wailing about it. "I'm sure the issue will pass soon." He winced when she cried a bit harder at the thought before suggesting her to take a chug on her own drink. "And, seriously, try not to drink too much, I don't think you'll like Spain nagging on you with that hangover of yours."

"BUT GERMANY~"

If she was England, he could have ditched him and left the tab. Taking another drink, the blonde-haired nation waited before she settle down before he resume with trying to consult her. It wasn't working, but the thought of doing it counts, right? "You're their nation, I don't think it's your fault for what's happening to your people." Preparing for the worse, he was surprise that she didn't went into a sobbing spree as she took a deep gulp on her mug before slamming it down on the table.

"Bunch of hypocrites," Philippines sighed, giving up on the 'cry till someone pities you and advice you to do something about it' routine. "If I only knew this would happen, I should have let myself be taken over by America. Maybe, by then, things would have been saner." Despite her words, the stronger nation knew how concern she is with her own people.

"Just give them time, like you said."

Philippines merely laughed at the statement, but knew too well how right Germany is after all.

* * *

><p>Once again, one of those 'don't have anything to write on so here's a filler, drinking session slash character development for you to read about' chapter. Though it does have something to do with Philippines and its economical crisis, so I was having this thought while listening to my Taxation class that Philippines is probably drinking her sorrows once in a while if she can't handle the pressure too much.<p>

And, this is where it end up.

I'll try to make more, but I'm sure there's still some gold nuggets I need to dig deeper. Come on, Icchan, dig deeper, Philippines will punch you if you don't!

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this shorts and the PC I am using. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the story (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through her drinking problems. And so does Germany as well, but they're Germans, so that doesn't count.  
><em>


	28. Sensitivity to one's nature

_She was the type who would worry about everyone else, yet she never worries about her own self. _

_She wanted to show to them that she can take care of herself, but there are times that she made them worrier than good. She couldn't blame them, but she should learn to take care of herself once in a while._

* * *

><p><strong>::SENSITIVITY TO ONE'S NATURE::<strong>

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"You ok there, Philippines?"

"No, it's alright, just the usual leg cramp attacking so no worries!"

It has been days since the female nation keep having cramps at various parts of her body (she swore she's going to have this checked when she have the time) as the nations were worried if there's something wrong with Philippines as of late. However, the female nation seem to just ignore the pain for the better of it and made a usual excuse to those who ask her by telling them it's nothing more than a minor thing while putting pressure on the cramps, though she seem to be hiding something than the harmless cramp excuse the female keeps on spurting.

Technically, Philippines was positive about being fine, as to not let everyone else worry about it. It was making it worse than better, unfortunately.

One day, Philippines didn't show up in the World meeting, which made some of the nations (most notably America and Japan) worried since the female always try to attend to these meetings and make somewhat-ridiculous excuses when she didn't or is late. No, today she just didn't show up and she didn't made a call to assure them that she's either caught up in the traffic or locking herself up to prevent herself from the flu. They found out later from China's messenger, Shanghai, that Philippines sprained her ankle and can't walk properly thus preventing her from attending the meeting or moving around in general.

Nursing the aforementioned sprain, Philippines was surprised that America, accompanied with China when they visited the young nation, were fussing about the injury as she told them that she's fine, the pain doesn't seem to agree with her. The look of the face doesn't believe her white lie, pointing out their discontent with her unwillingness to tell the truth and have others bothering about her while she worries about them much more than her own self. True, it was a good trait, but if the female did not take care of herself as equally as she does to everyone else, it will only worry them more than do good.

"You should try to have that check, aru." China suggested, but Philippines only shook her head. "I'm serious, what if it worsen, aru?"

"I'll be fine, no worries," Philippines replied to the two of them, waving her hand in assurance. "Just a sprain, I got clumsy is all." It was still worrisome that she doesn't seem to tell them the whole truth about her current status, though.

America, on the other hand, knew that she was hiding something. It was only in a matter of time before he (or anyone else) would find out about it and she'll have to tell them the truth either way.

"I don't believe you."

* * *

><p>Filipinos are known to worry about people in their surroundings more than themselves, sometimes to a fault. Most if the time, they tend to make them worry about these people, only for them to tell that they are fine. It is a good trait, but too much is never a good thing and one should also be aware of their own selves as well. They can't please anyone but you can't help about this kind of nature.<p>

This also refers to the recent calamities Philippines is getting as of late, though she tried to stand up again and again, unaware of her own injuries along the way. She appreciate the help, but most of the time she shrugs it off and tell them that she is fine, followed by worrying about them instead of herself. America knew that she isn't getting any younger and stronger, and thanks to the storms happening to his place understood her situation, but it was at this time that he is more worried about her denying to them that she needs actual help than her actual injuries. Philippines IS a stubborn female, after all.

Wow! It's been a while since I last made a fanfic. I blame the lack of PC, but I'll settle for this one for now. Gees, I should start to work this in a notch. I'm going to have a LOT of changes, though, especially about the Romania thing, so, yeah. Nevertheless, here's to hoping, fingers crossed!

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this fiction. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality in this story (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the stories (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history, events and everyday life of the people within the country. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through leg cramps and the question on how to make new excuses about it._


	29. Lack of thoughts

_There is such a thing as 'too much of a good thing'._

_And she learned it the hard way. However, she is known to be stubborn, and for that, it'll take her more than a century to actually drill it to her thick skull._

* * *

><p><strong>::LACK OF THOUGHT::<strong>

THUMP!

"H...hey, did she-"

"Quick, call the paramedics!"

"Dammit, what's gotten into her?"

In the middle of the World Meeting, everyone was surprised when the raven-haired female suddenly clutched her chest and collapsed on the ground as if she was in severe pain. They immediately called for the resident doctor to have her check and when he told them that they should immediately send her to the hospital, they began to worry about her. She told them she was fine, and they knew she was lying but they nobody expected this to happen till it actually happened and the fact that Philippines lost consciousness means that whatever it is, it finally gotten into her.

The doctor assured them that she just got a brief heartburn and as for the sudden unconsciousness, it was because she was stressed out and was told she hadn't gotten her sleep for days, otherwise there seems to be nothing wrong with her. They didn't know that since she never told them about it, but they were relief to hear that she's currently in stable condition.

For now, anyway.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" America asked in a worried tone, watching the raven-haired nation nod in reply before she resumed eating her meal the doctor told her to eat. She avoided his gaze, guilty that she lied to him and now it was as if he was telling her mentally that 'he told her so'. "Man, the hell happened to you? You suddenly wiped out!" He waited for any of her reply and when she said none, he sighed and shook his head.

"She was stressed, you bloke!"

Philippines was thankful for England as he retorted towards the blonde American but not before gazing his attention to the woman. As much as she wants to be glad that the attention is averted, she knew deep down that England is as curious and as worried as America does, probably everybody else as well and she'll have to work an explanation on why in the world she lied to them that she's alright when, clearly, she isn't. It's like she's making all of them feel like idiots just because of her and it is making her feel sick on the inside. Sick at the fact that she is deceiving everyone, lying to them, telling them that she is fine when, in fact, she is not. It was easy for her to lend her hand to them, but for her let them lend their hand to her...

"Have you been eating many fatty foods like America again? Are you even listening?"

"Hey, cut that out!"

"Ah... huh?"

Philippines was glad that everyone's concerned with what happened to her, a small smile gracing her face as she tried to forget about this troubling thought for now.

"Sorry, was thinking about what I ate." She spoke slowly with a shrug. "Maybe I just work a bit too much. It was sudden, you know."

And, yet, she kept her two-faced lie with the smile on her face, the two nations aware and decided to tell her once and for all that it wasn't the sickness or her nation that sent her to her current condition; it's her and her lies.

That's just the tip of the iceberg.

"Please, you have to stop this lie once and for all."

* * *

><p>Philippines is a stubborn nation, and sometimes they are hard-headed at the point that they don't listen to anyone and believe what they want to believe. There is a line between headstrong and proud, and every people had that trait.<p>

It's somewhat like a continuation from the last chapter. Stubbornness can end someone in bad rather than good and Philippines' refusal to help in her expense ended her in this situation. It'll take her a while before she actually learn that she needs to lower her head a bit and forget about the fact that they are willing to lend their hand to her rather than think of it as an advantage for them to gain something from her. Then again, that's her nature.

I'm touched that an anonymous reviewer said that I'm an inspiration and, for that, I like ya! I also like another anonymous reviewer for the review, another reviewer for telling me a fact that I, honestly, didn't knew in High school but knew it now, another reviewer... Yep, it makes the author's kokoro grow with happiness! Thank you, and thank you, and another thank you! And a lot of apologies if the chapter is a bit weird, I'll do better next time, I promise!

**DISCLAIMER**::

_HETALIA: AXIS POWER, its characters and everything else is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own any of them except this fiction. I don't originally own Philippines, just her 'initial' personality in this story (because heaven knows there are a lot of people who decided to make a Philippines OC for Hetalia) and some of the stories (especially the Philippine Arc) are based on the actual country's history, events and everyday life of the people within the country. _

_Read, Review and message would give motivation to continue Philippines' adventures through heartburn and hospital food. Yes, you heard me; hospital food._


End file.
